Underground
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Eriol, are all classmates from completely different social groups and never speak to each other. They are suddenly brought together to fight every night, and no one in their school lives would ever suspect. T for language!
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Everyone is age 17. Right now they are all in the second semester of their junior year.**

**Tomoeda Elementary- Tomoeda High**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prologue:**_

"Can anyone elaborate on this? Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!"

"Huh…?" Her chin was in her hand and she was facing the window. She turned her head to look at her teacher. "Oh, sorry sir." She replied and looked back outside of the window.

Mr. Terada gave her a look and turned around to write something on the blackboard. "I want you to finish these problems and when you're done…"

Sakura continued looking outside. She had the window seat so it was easy for her to do so. Behind her sat Li, next to her sat Tomoyo, and behind Tomoyo sat Eriol. All four of them were just classmates, and neither of them talked to each other. Tomoyo was the smart girl, president of the student council and always got straight A's. Eriol was the popular athletic guy, captain of the basketball team and quarterback of the football team. Li was the badass delinquent who was admired by all of the guys and liked by all the girls. Sakura was the regular, average girl who had many friends and was liked by most of the class.

There was nothing unusual about this situation but…

…it isn't night yet.

**~NIGHT~**

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo was thrown through the air and her back hit against the wall and she slid down.

"AHHH!" Eriol screamed as he jumped sky high into the air, did a front flip, and landed on top of the monster with his feet together like he just jumped onto the creature. It screamed in pain from the attack and Eriol continued to punch and kick it.

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Sakura ran over to tend to her friend.

"Yeah, I can still fight." She assure her and continued to stand up.

"Why won't this bastard just die already?" Li yelled in frustration as he jumped up and put a giant cut into the monster with his sword. "Sakura! Will you hurry it up already?" He continued to slice the creature.

"I'm on it!" She took out her gun and transformed it into a staff and pointed it at the monster.

Tomoyo pulled back her arrow and aimed at the monster. She let go of the string and the arrow, joining Eriol and Li in attacking it when the arrow burst into flames and then multiplied into numerous arrows, striking the beast. Sakura held up the staff and a magic circle formed around her. The end of the staff highest in the air was a star inside a circle. The star spun around and wings grew on each side of the circle. She said some incantation and brought it down halfway before hitting the ground and a card started to form. When the card formed the creature turned to smoke and was sucked into the card, until it turned into a physical card with the word 'FLY' scribbled on the bottom. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li ran up to her as Sakura's staff she was holding turned back into a gun.

"Well that one was really annoying." Li slung his sword over his shoulder with one hand in his pocket. "Giant bird."

Sakura looked at the card she was holding. "So it really was one of those Clow Cards?" Tomoyo commented.

"Geez, whoever this 'Clow' guy is, when we finally meet him, I'm gonna kick his ass." Li sneered.

"I have to admit I kind of like this." Eriol commented. Everyone gave him a confused look. "This secret life at night we've got, it's really exciting."

"Well if this 'Clow' guy keeps sending all of these monsters to terrorize the city, then we'll be up all night every night." Tomoyo commented.

Sakura put the card in her pocket and smiled at everyone. "Well we should study for the test tomorrow. Night everyone!"

Everyone went their separate ways to go home.

_**On that day, Li was given a sword and increased his sword skills to fight them. Eriol was given the power of his fists and his martial arts skills amplified. Tomoyo was given a bow and arrow to fight them. Sakura was the one who had the power to seal the monsters with her staff. Her staff could also transform into a gun for attack and defensive purposes. **_

_**Just a regular class in a regular day. That's how this all started.**_

…

"Bye Rika!"

"Bye Sakura!"

They split up and both headed home. Sakura always walked home everyday; in fact, most students of Tomoeda High walked home or used some form of wheels to get home besides vehicles. She made it to her home and walked into her house.

"I'm home!"

"Hey squirt."

She flashed a look at her older brother and headed upstairs. He went to a college that was so close he was able to commute and come home after everyday, though sometimes he preferred to stay with his friends at their apartment on campus. He was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when Sakura arrived home.

"Where's dad?" She asked after flashing him a displeased look.

"He left a few hours ago for another excavation." He took his spoon out of the bowl and pointed it at her. "Go get ready I'm making dinner tonight."

"Yeah yeah." She replied and walked upstairs for the end of her day.

**~DAY~**

"Morning Sakura!"

"Morning Chiharu!"

Sakura walked over to her friend's desk to start talking. They waited until the rest of their friends joined in and continued their conversation. Then the teacher walked in and everyone went back to their seats so he could start class. Mr. Terada cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Before I take attendance I believe President Daidouji has an announcement to make on behalf of the student council."

Everyone turned around as Tomoyo stood up from her seat and faced her entire class. "I would like to announce that we are promoting a school dance to celebrate the beginning of the second semester; sort of like a good luck thing to put everyone in high spirits for the rest of the school year."

The entire class clapped and cheered, proving that they all approved of the action and Tomoyo sat back down as Mr. Terada continued taking attendance. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and smiled.

"A school dance? Really? That's a great idea it sounds like a lot of fun!" She exclaimed to her.

Tomoyo smiled back. "You think so?"

"If you need any help preparing for the dance or anything, just let me know." Sakura offered.

"I'll make sure to do that thank you." She replied as they both turned back to pay attention to the lecture.

…

At the end of classes, Tomoyo caught Sakura before she could leave the school.

"Wait Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo waving a hand at her to get her attention and she stopped and turned around. She was walking with Rika so she stopped too. "Yeah?" She replied as Tomoyo caught up to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could help move some boxes down to the basement."

Sakura smiled. "Wow that was fast." She commented. "But yeah sure no problem!" She turned to Rika. "Hey I'm going to stay here for a while, sorry about that."

"Oh no I don't mind walking home alone. See you tomorrow Sakura!"

"You too Rika!" She said goodbye and followed Madison back inside the school.

…

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt.

"Eriol? What are you still doing here?" Takashi walked into the school's workout room. Eli was punching a punching bag with what seemed to be all his might. "We didn't have football practice today."

Eriol stopped punching the bag and caught his breath. "I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.

Takashi laughed. "Hey no fair I asked you first!" He continued talking. "But if you _must_ know I was on cleanup duty after school. I'm supposed to move the bag of soccer balls down to the basement. It's the last thing on my list today."

Eriol chuckled. "Alright alright. I was just doing some last minute exercises." He took a towel and rubbed his sweat off his face. "Why don't you head home, I'll finish your cleanup." He offered.

"For real? Thanks dude I owe you one!" Takashi quickly left the room to go home.

…

"So, what did you need help with again?" Sakura asked.

_Short term memory loss…?_ Tomoyo thought with a little confusion but shook it off. "Well, I need to get these boxes down to the basement for storage."

"What's inside them?"

Tomoyo smiled. "They're donations we collected that we're auctioning off at the dance. The money we raise by selling them will go to the school."

"Sounds interesting! Maybe I'll buy one of these things." Sakura exclaimed.

She followed Tomoyo all the way back into the classroom and they opened the door. They found Li still inside the classroom. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on top of the desk. He had a magazine on top of his head, covering his face and the only part of him that was moving was his chest going up and down. He had both of his arms hanging on his sides, just dangling there. He was clearly unconscious and sleeping.

"Of all people to find still in the classroom…" Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

Sakura practically ignored Li and started walking around the room. "So…where are all these boxes?"

"Huh? Oh they're inside the cabinet." She walked over and took out her keys to unlock the cabinet, careful not to wake up Li. She opened the door and took out a box, followed by another box, and another box, and another box.

"Wow, that's a lot of donations! I wonder why I never heard about it…"

"It's cuz you're so dense Kinomoto."

"Look at that, the delinquent speaks." Tomoyo commented to herself.

Li took the magazine off of his face, clearly he has woken up now. "So the airhead and the prez come into the class after school and wake me up from my nap because…?"

"Hey you juvenile! You shouldn't even still be on school grounds without a school related reason! You should actually be thanking me that I'm not reporting you. Why don't you pick up some boxes and help us carry them into the basement." She crossed her arms.

"So? I don't care if I get suspended." Li scoffed.

"Oh no, I was thinking more like the police officer, Yukito." Tomoyo saw Li tense up and her evil smile grew bigger. "Because the student council happens to know how much you _love_ him." She teased.

"What? Yukito? My brother's best friend?" Sakura asked herself. She became a little lovestruck for a moment because she has had the biggest crush on him ever since Touya started bringing him home.

Li quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed a box, heading for the door.

Tomoyo put on a fake, scary, sweet smile. "Thank you very much!" Then she picked up a box and Sakura followed them down to the basement.

...

They carried the boxes all the way down the stairs and Sakura dropped the box she was holding onto the floor pretty hard. "Phew, this was getting heavy."

"What? Never worked a day in your life princess? You're so fragile." Li commented.

"Hey watch it!" Tomoyo shouted.

They heard someone come down the stairs and turned around to see Eriol walking down the stairs with a bag of soccer balls over his shoulder.

"Eriol?" Sakura said.

"Oh." He exclaimed, seeing all three of them down in the basement too. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"We're putting some boxes away." Tomoyo answered. "Looks like you got cleanup duty. I thought it was Takashi's turn?"

"Yeah, but I offered to do it for him. Short story." He said with a smile on his face.

"I think you mean 'long' story." Sakura corrected innocently.

"No. Short story." Eriol said plainly and walked over to them, dropping the bag of soccer balls onto the floor. He spotted the items inside the boxes. "Hey, what're those?" He looked into one of the boxes out of curiosity.

"Those are just donations for an auction we're having." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol picked up one of the things inside the boxes. "So these used to belong to people? Cool. I wish I had something like this."

Li snickered and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

Sakura walked over to a bookshelf and pointed at the open area next to it. "Hey Tomoyo, what about right here?"

"That's a perfect spot." She smiled. "Hey, since you two are down here why don't you help carry these boxes over there."

"No problem." Eriol replied and picked up a box, walking over towards Sakura to put them in the space. Li groaned and picked up the other and followed Eriol. Tomoyo did the same as Sakura just stood there and watched them, pretending to be one of those girls at the end of a racetrack or in front of the plane that shows them where to go.

She turned around and studied the bookcase. A certain book sparked her attention and she took it out.

"Hey Sakura, what you got there?" Tomoyo asked, clapping her hands together after placing the boxes down.

"I don't know. This book sort of, called out to me or something like that." She said, completely casually.

Li cracked up. "That's so ridiculous don't tell me you actually believe that. You're just letting your mind get to you. It's just some old book." He almost took his hands out of his pockets to take it from her but Eriol already took it from her.

"What's this say? 'Clow Book'?" He thought out loud.

"Well that's an odd title for a book." Tomoyo commented and took the book from Eriol. "Ugh it won't…budge. This seal is tight that's for sure." She continued trying to open it.

"Here let me try." Sakura grabbed it from Tomoyo. At first it was hard for it to budge but then it snapped open.

"Well would ya look at that, the princess got it open." Li commented.

Sakura grabbed the edge of it and flipped the book open.

Suddenly this huge gust of wind enveloped all four of them into a small tornado. There feet stayed planted on the ground however. These papers flew out of the book and went through the ceiling, disappearing. All four of them covered their faces to make sure they didn't get hit with any of them and the wind was hurting their eyes. Sakura dropped the book and it landed on the floor, the tornado still coming from the book. The lights in the basement started flickering as well. All four of them became confused, at the sudden commotion. Strangely enough, no one in the city saw these papers fly through the roof of the school, and then suddenly disperse into numerous areas. Those four were the only one left inside the school so no one was inside the building to experience the chaos as well.

To top it all off with the papers leaving the basement, the four of them experienced some kind of power surge. They all screamed in pain so loud that if anyone else was still inside the school they would have definitely heard them. Their bodies started glowing and lightning seemed to strike every inch of the area surrounding the four of them. At the end of it all the book lay open, and empty. The lights flickered for a while until completely turning back on. All four of them fell to their knees after the blast, catching their breaths and fixing their hair and outfits. Sakura crawled over and looked inside the book to see that it had returned to being just a regular, empty, solid book.

"What the hell was that?" Li screamed. "Damnit…" He grabbed parts of his bodies that felt in pain.

"Ow…my head." Eriol said.

Tomoyo checked everywhere on her body. "That was such a weird feeling. There's no marks on my body?" She sighed. "After feeling that kind of pain shouldn't there be?"

"What just…happened?" Sakura asked herself and touched the book. It began to glow.

"Ah shit not again!" Li shouted. The four of them backed up and used their arm to cover their bodies (well actually their faces. Arms can't cover that much).

The glowing stopped, and on the inside of the cover page, a small creature emerged from it.

"A-A stuffed animal? What the hell?" Li said.

It looked like a small bear, or lion, but it had wings. It was small enough to fit into a hand. When it fully emerged from the book, it landed flat on its feet and used its forearms to stretch.

"Ah…!" It yawned. Then it took a deep breath and began to scream. "Now…WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP FROM MY NAP?"

They all squinted at the volume of his tone. Li crawled over and picked it up by the wings. "Well, I didn't know stuffed animals could talk."

The creature bit his hand and Li let go so it could fall on its feet and stand up on its rear legs again.

"I AM NOT a stuffed animal. For your information my name is Cerberus and I am the Guardian Beast of the Clow Book, and I represent the sun!"

"Wow, I had no idea a stuffed animal had such a LONG title." Li taunted.

"Aw Kero! You're actually kind of cute." Sakura poked him.

"Kero?" Eriol questioned.

"You know, short for Cerberus." Sakura smiled.

"That's Sakura for you, always making up nicknames." Tomoyo commented.

_This girl…this power…_ Kero eyes Sakura and then turned to face her. "Oi, were you the one who broke the seal?"

Sakura stopped smiling at looked at Kero. The seriousness of his face scared her into thinking she was in trouble of some sort. "N-No not exactly I m-mean yes I-I mean no I mean, I o-opened the book b-but I…" She was almost to tears. She hated causing trouble. Oh the irony.

Kero then began to eye the other three, as if scanning them. Then he sat down and crossed his forearms. "Were there by any chance…cards inside the book?"

"We're not sure but, it looks kind of empty." Tomoyo pointed to the inside of the book.

Kero shook his head. He took one deep breath and then…"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT? DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WAS INSIDE THIS BOOK? YOU'VE DOOMED THE WHOLE CITY! MAYBE THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"S-S-S-SORRY! I'm so sorry!" Sakura quickly bowed down hoping for apology.

"A talking stuffed animal with some great title, and now we've messed up the world?" Li put his hand to his head. "This is so fucked up."

"Alright." Kero talked so loudly and so clearly, he got all of their attentions. "All four of you caused this mess that I am responsible for cleaning up." He smirked and a gleam in his eye could be seen. "Oh hey! You know what just came to my mind? You four will help me get back all of the monsters you released into the world now doesn't that sound like a great idea?"

"W-What…?" Eriol stuttered.

"Stop talking nonsense you crazy plush toy!" Li spat.

"Oh well then. That's fine too. Let the world be plunged into darkness as Clow Reed gathers all of the creatures again and controls them to attacking the world and wipe out everything. Don't take responsibility for being the cause of this by helping stop him." Kero stated.

"No no! We'll help!" Sakura yelled.

"Woah Kinomoto don't go jumping to-"

"We have to!" She cut him off and looked him in the face. "Or at least, _I_ have to! I opened this book and it's all my fault, so I'm going to do whatever I can to fix this!"

"Kero, what was that you said about someone named, Clow Reed?" Tomoyo asked.

"Clow Reed is an all powerful sorcerer who created these items called Clow Cards that harbored monsters with certain powers depending on their specific skill. For instance, the Windy Card would have the powers of the air and the Erase card has the power to, well, erase anything or anyone from existence."

"That's terrible!" Sakura commented. _To think I released such devastation to the world,_ she thought to herself.

"He used to be my master, but then he began to use its powers for bad and a group of magicians sealed up all of his monsters so they'd stay in card form forever and sealed them into this book, until they were opened again." He flew up into Sakura's face, barely landing on her nose. "And _you_ lucky people happened to have inherited the powers of them that were sealed with the book in case it was opened."

"Powers?" Sakura asked.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWRR!" The sound of a beast screaming.

All four of them covered their ears. "Holy shit what was that?" Li complained.

Kero looked up. "It seems like it's already started." A triumphant smile grew on his face. "Great! Perfect time to put you guys to work!"

Kero said some incantation and Sakura, Li, Eriol, and Tomoyo all stood up and a circle formed around them.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura squealed.

A sword, appeared for Li. A bow and arrows, appeared for Tomoyo. Kickass gloves and shoes, appeared for Eriol. And for Sakura, appeared a staff with a star inside a circle at the top end, which then transformed into a gun.

The circles disappeared and all four of them grabbed their new equipment.

"Weapons?" Eriol asked.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHWWWR!" The beast's scream grew louder, and they could begin to hear the citizens screaming.

"Yes, for the four of you to go and fight it." Kero stated.

"N-No way! What makes you think we can use these! I've never shot a gun before!" Sakura screamed.

Eriol put on the gloves and shoes. The gloves were the kinds with finger holes so they only covered up to your knuckles and the shoes were like regular shoes that guys wear. "Woah, that was weird. I feel kind of…strong?" There was a punching bag nearby and he turned around and punched it. It was with his regular strength but the bag flew off the hook and hit the wall, which was about ten yards away or so. "Damn, can't wait to see what these shoes will do."

Li clutched his sword and Tomoyo just kept staring at her bow and arrow. "So what, are these like magic tools or somethin?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that." Kero said. "Now get your asses moving!"

"But we don't know what to do!" Sakura complained.

Kero transformed into a giant lion or tiger or something like that with bigger wings. "Get on my back."

_Damn…_Li's eye twitched. _That's one stuffed animal…_

**~NIGHT~**

All four of them were standing on top of a high rise building; nearly seventy stories high. This was a good place for them to scope the city. Kero returned back into a regular toy after flying all four of them up there. These four high school students, were about to begin their adventure.

"That's weird, there's lightning and thunder, but no rain." Tomoyo stuck her hand out. "It's not even humid outside."

Sakura stuck her hand out too. "That's right."

Li slung his sword over his shoulder. "Ugh where is this thing already? A dirty great beast who could make that kind of noise must be huge."

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, who was punching and fighting the air. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting used to these gloves and shoes, that's all." He replied with a smile.

"Hey kid, you might wanna save your energy." Kero advised.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHWWWWR!" The beast's scream again.

"There it is!" Sakura screamed.

A four legged creature that looked to be made up of lightning was terrorizing a different high rise building. It was messing with the electricity of the building, making all the lights flicker and what not.

"Finally!" Li ran over to the edge of the high rise and jumped off of it. "LET'S GO!" Li shouted as he began to fall down.

"LI!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed but before they could run after him, Eriol flew past them and jumped off the edge of the building too, going after Li.

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing? That's so dangerous!" Tomoyo lectured.

Sakura and Tomoyo watched as Li and Eriol fell about twenty stories onto another roof, and landed peacefully. They continued to run across that roof as if nothing happened and continued jumping roofs to get to the building the creature was terrorizing.

"They're not hurt?" Tomoyo screamed.

"Such…athletic ability…" Sakura's eye twitched.

"Well, what're you two waiting for?" They looked at Kero. "Go after them! Or did you forget you have to capture that thing and turn it back into a card?" His little plush toy body flew in front of Sakura's face again. "Look, only someone who was truly born with the power could break the seal of the Clow Book. You _have_ to go with them because you're the only one who can seal it back into a card!"

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Just think about turning your gun into that staff, and then…"

After Kero explained what she had to do, she and Tomoyo both climbed back onto Kero and he carried them towards the monster, but Eriol and Li were already there.

…

Li, struck the beast and sliced it over and over again with his sword. Eriol, kept fighting with it with his punches and kicks and his newly found martial arts skills. Tomoyo, kept making arrows appear that she could send numerous times towards the beast. And Sakura, pulled the trigger more times than she ever could have dreamed of. _No, I'm not killing._ She kept thinking to herself. It was a struggle for her because it was not in her nature to harm anything or anyone.. _This creature can not be killed, only sealed!_

"Now Sakura! The beast is immobile because it's hurt too bad! Do it before it regenerates and heals its injuries!" Kero screamed.

"Right!" Sakura nodded her head and transformed her gun into a staff.

I think you know what happens next.

**~DAY~**

"Morning Sakura!"

"Hey Rika! Hey Chiharu! Hey Naoko!" Sakura entered the classroom and walked over to her friends.

"So, did you hear that terrifying noise last night?" Rika asked.

Sakura's eye twitched. "N-Not really. Was there one?"

Naoko's glasses gleamed and she pointed a finger up. "Yes, and it was a low, _terrifying shriek. _I bet it was a monster! Or a ghost! Or a ghost monster!"

_Actually it was a Clow Card…_Sakura silently thought to herself. "Come on Naoko, don't try and scare me." She replied.

"No it's true! I heard it too!" Chiharu added in. "And what's even creepier was the weather. Lightning and thunder but no rain? What's up with that!"

"I hear the news is doing a story on that." Rika said.

"No way! Do you think they got a video of whatever was making those noises?" Naoko asked hopefully.

"I think that sounds a little impossible you know?" Sakura tried to persuade them.

The door slid open and all the girls' attention turned to the door. They watched Eriol walk in with a smile on his face and he was, naturally, immediately swarmed by the rest of his teammates from the football team that was in their class.

"Popular as always…" Chiharu commented. "Hey, wait a second, when did Eriol start wearing gloves?"

"What?" Sakura looked behind her shoulder to see Eriol talking amongst his friends and, of course, wearing his gloves. _You've got to be kidding me…_ She thought. While her eyes were wondering, she saw that Tomoyo was already sitting in her desk, writing on some papers pretty busily. The door opened again and this time, most of the girls and boys of the class who weren't already in their own conversations looked at the door…and in walked Li.

"Wow, is it just me or is that guy getting hotter everyday!" Sakura overheard some girl saying.

"I wish I had a cool attitude like him!" She also overheard some guy mutter.

"His name is…Li right?" Naoko asked.

"He's been in our class since the middle of first semester Naoko." Rika told her.

"That's right, he just transferred last semester." Chiharu reminded herself. "The delinquent of our class…always causing trouble since then."

Sakura eyed him all the way since he entered, and all the way to his seat. _I wonder why he acts like this in class…_She thought.

"Hey! The teachers coming!"

Everyone rushed back into their seats as Mr. Terada entered the classroom and began to take attendance. Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol, were all still sitting next to each other in the back of the classroom by the window. The atmosphere around the four of them was strange. These four people who had nothing in common and had never talked to each other due to their separate social circles, are now bounded by a certain book and a certain stuffed animal.

Even after last night, they all sat in silence, neither of them even taking so much as a glance at each other. In fact, no one would have suspected these four classmates to have done what they did last night.

The day continued. Just another regular day.

**~NIGHT~**

Sakura sat in her bed, and she was staring at the card in her hand. It had the word 'THUNDER' scribbled on the bottom. The bottom drawer of her desk opened and Kero emerged from it.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She got up off her bed and put the card inside the empty book.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWR!"

"What?" Sakura ran over to her window. "Ugh not again." Her phone rang and she picked it up. Tomoyo was on the other end.

"Sakura!" She said.

"Right." Sakura nodded her head and jumped outside the window, Kero following behind.

She slid down the pipe and ran through the streets. She met up with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li at the nearby park.

Once again the four classmates who never talked to each other by day, gathered again to fight the monster by night.

* * *

**So I know this sounds a little bit like the actual storyline of Cardcaptor Sakura but trust me, it's WAY different and I honestly guarantee that I did not even get the idea based off of the actual storyline. As you can tell by their different personalities and fighting styles. Plus the whole issue about the Clow Cards is different.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (: PLEASE REVIEW (: PLEASE REVIEW (: PLEASE REVIEW (: THANKS!**


	2. Chapter Two: Scoop!

**Everyone is age 17. Right now they are all in the second semester of their junior year.**

**Tomoeda Elementary- Tomoeda High**

**Dedicated to: (oh yeah, believe it, I put it on the top!)**

**GrossGirl18  
anonymous  
MangamanZX  
s41k1  
katpin  
fate in the star  
HappyHam  
mai**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**~two weeks later: DAY~**

"…these are called atoms, which are also known as elements and they can be broken down into protons, neutrons, and electrons which have different charges. Protons have…" Mr. Terada lectured the class, as all the students copied notes down into their notebook.

Tomoyo gave her full attention to the lesson, and was one of the students diligently listening to the teacher. Li just sat back in his seat, taking no notes and not paying attention at all; the complete opposite of Tomoyo. Eriol was doing what most of the kids were doing, taking notes on only the important stuff. Sakura however, was dozing off. Her head was nodding up and down and her body felt like it was swaying back and forth until her head completely hit the desk and she was fast asleep.

…

"Sakura, wake up. Class is over."

She opened her eyes a little bit. "H-Huh, what?" She slowly lifted her head and looked up at her three friends, who were all smiling down on her.

"Is anything wrong? Lately you've been sleeping in class a lot." Rika pointed out.

Sakura sat up all the way and she gathered her surroundings. Everyone in class was putting on their coats and sweaters and exiting the classroom to go home. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were already in their coats and such. Tomoyo and Eriol both already left, and Li was standing by his desk, checking his phone.

She gave them an assuring smile. "I'm fine, trust me. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep that's all."

"Maybe that's a sign." Chiharu taunted, looking over at Naoko.

"I bet that it means a spirit is trying to infiltrate your body and is taking up all of your life source. You know, energy." Naoko's glasses gleamed.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Y-You don't say…"

Suddenly, Sakura felt some sort of chill. It was a sensation that shot through her like a lightning bolt. She quickly looked out the window and her facial expression was very confused, anxious, and very concentrated. Luckily, Naoko was too busy telling Rika and Chiharu her ghost stories so all three of them didn't notice Sakura's strange behavior. She turned her head and gave a swift glance to Li. He stopped using his phone and was also looking outside the window. Then his eyes rested on Sakura and he subtly nodded his head, and she nodded back.

"Hey Sakura." Chiharu's voice caught her attention and she looked back over at her. "We were all thinking of going to the movies tonight. Especially since Yamazaki's paying." Naoko and Rika chuckled in the background.

She smiled sweetly. "Sorry guys, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight."

"Is everything okay Sakura?" Rika asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't been available for about a week or two now." Rika continued. She softened her tone and smiled. "If there's a problem at home or something, you know you can tell us. We're here for you."

Sakura widened her smile. _That's not it…_ "Oh really? I haven't noticed. Thanks for your concern but I've just been on dinner duty for my brother."

"Oh your dad's on another excavation?" Naoko said excitedly. "Maybe this time he'll run into a curse!"

"Naoko, I'm pretty sure if he didn't last time, or the time before that, or the time before that, or the time bef-" Chiharu commented.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it." Naoko stopped her.

Sakura looked over and saw that Li was slowly packing up. It was pretty obvious to her that he seemed to be stalling and that he would sometimes glance at her with that angry expression on his face, which began to intimidate Sakura.

"Hey I have to finish up some work here." Sakura stood up. "Call me and tell me about the movie later tonight okay?"

Rika leaned in to whisper. "You know if we leave it'll just be you and Li." She said in a worried tone.

"No, it looks like he's about to leave."

"Well…alright. But if that trouble kid does anything to you, call us."

"Will do! Bye guys!" She smiled and waved to them.

"Bye Sakura!" They all said.

The three of them left the classroom, and only Sakura and Li remained in the classroom. Li sat down in his chair and sighed, finally done and tired of acting like he was about to leave. Sakura continued to grab her coat and put all of her things away inside her bag. The atmosphere was tense around them both. They weren't used to hanging out with each other, if that's what those two waiting for each other in the classroom would be called. After all, they would never associate with one another in public because of their social differences.

"You felt it too right." Li asked nonchalantly.

"H-Huh?" Sakura paused for a second, from a slight shock that the delinquent was talking to her. But then she got over it and continued to pack. "Oh yeah, I did. Do you think the others did too?"

He sighed rather loudly. "Ah who knows. This is like the fourth Clow Card to show up. I just wanna get this over with."

"What's with the pessimistic attitude?" Sakura asked. "Usually you get excited about fighting."

He stood up as Sakura finished. "Well it's no fun when all I'm going to do is win. I need a challenge."

The two exited the classroom together and continued leaving the school. "Maybe this time it'll be different. The aura I got a few minutes ago felt pretty strong." Sakura said with her optimistic attitude.

Right outside the school, Eriol and Tomoyo were already waiting for them at the entrance gate. It turned out the two of them were a few meters away from the school and met back up at the gate. The four of them grouped together and started heading for Sakura's house to talk to Kero about what the new card would be.

…

CLICK! "He-he-he." CLICK! CLICK! "I have done background checks on every student at Tomoeda High, the teachers, and practically everyone in my soon to be hometown!"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! "What's this? The popular girl, the delinquent, the student council president, and the superstar athlete walking home together? That's a strange social group. I've never once seen them speak to each other in school." CLICK! She took her camera away from her face. "He-he, I smell a scoop!" She stood up from behind the bush she was hiding.

"As Tomoeda High's soon to be top journalist I, Meiling, will uncover the truth behind this strange turn of events! MWAHAHAHA-!" a cherry from the tree she was standing under fell on top of her head. "Ow." She commented, rubbing her head.

…

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she entered her house and took her shoes off; Eriol, Li, and Tomoyo following. "Hmm, I guess no one's home." She replied after the long silence. Sakura walked over to her family's white board schedule.

_Fujitaka- On an excavation. Be home in a month. Take care you two!_

_Touya- Soccer practice. Work. Won't be home til late. Food's in the fridge squirt._

_Sakura- Chores._

"Gee, thanks Touya." She commented sarcastically. "Hey Kero! You can come down!" She screamed to the stairs and then continued over to the kitchen and got food for everyone as they got seated in her living room.

She grabbed the food and heated it up, then brought it over to the living room, setting it on top of the coffee table. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li helped themselves to their own servings of the dinner as Kero flew on in in his plush toy form. They had an early dinner so that they could fight later that night.

"Ooh, yummy! What have we here?" He gave himself his own serving without asking and quickly scarfed the food down in under a minute.

"Kero, we have to talk to you about what happened." Sakura pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Kero asked with his mouth full.

"Well something happened at school." Sakura told Kero.

Kero quickly swallowed what he was chewing and spoke after a loud gulping noise. "Did you get attacked at school or something?"

"No, we all got this feeling." Sakura took a bite of some of the dinner herself so Tomoyo finished her sentence.

"We think there's another Clow Card on the move."

"And you all got this 'feeling' at school?" Kero continued to question, swallowing another bite. They all nodded their heads. "Well I suggest going back tonight and search for the source so we can capture it before it does any damage."

"Damn, pretty smart plan for a plush toy." Li joked.

"PLUSH TOY MY ASS!" Kero changed into his beast form and trapped Li under one of his paws.

"Kero!" Sakura and Tomoyo both got up and tried to pull him off of Li, while Eriol just sat there and sipped his tea.

**~NIGHT~**

"So, why are we hiding in the bushes?" Li asked.

"So we don't get seen." Sakura replied in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"No one's here let's just find this thing and get this over with."

"What, I thought you liked fighting?" Tomoyo questioned him.

"He wants a 'challenge' and not some 'easy opponent' or whatever." Sakura mocked what Li had told her earlier.

"Well maybe you should fight Eriol or something, he looks pretty bored over there." Tomoyo joked and pointed out Eriol's drifting conscious over her shoulder, and they all looked at him bobbing his head on the bridge of being awake and being asleep.

"I said I wanted a _challenge_." Li said in a cocky tone.

"Hey, I think Eriol could beat you!" Sakura defended,

"You're just saying that because you know _you_ can't beat me." He smirked at her.

"You wanna be my rival or something Syaoran?" She called him by his last name, using it in an insulting way instead of a respectful way.

"Right now I just wanna crash." He put his hands behind his head.

"Aw, sleeping beauty need her rest?" Kero taunted.

"Watch it stuffed animal, I've got my sword out now and I'm not afraid to use it on you in your beast form or not!" He shouted back.

While the two of them were fighting, Eriol had fallen asleep into a nap against the stump of a tree and Sakura and Tomoyo had entered their own conversation. Tomorrow was a school day, and it was about five minutes until midnight. Their plan was simple, wait around the school hiding in the bushes until the card showed itself and if by midnight it didn't, they would go back home.

"I feel kind of bad." Sakura confessed.

"About what?" Tomoyo asked.

"I feel like we're all ganging up on him, it's kind of sad."

Tomoyo laughed. "So says the one who threatened to be his _rival_." She joked. "He's got a lot of pride so he'll be fine trust me we're barely grazing him. Anyways, can you sense anything Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her, changing the subject.

She sighed. "Sadly yeah I do, which means we probably won't get home even though midnight's coming up."

"Yeah I noticed you're starting to sleep in class a lot. Maybe you should leave the card to us next time." Tomoyo offered with a sincere smile.

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks but, I think we both know that's impossible." The two of them chuckled at her misery when she noticed something shiny hidden underneath the grass. "Hey, what's this?" Sakura asked and picked it up.

"It looks like, a pin…in the shape of…a sword." Tomoyo slowly commented as the vision of what Sakura was holding became clearer.

Sakura smiled. "It looks _so_ pretty!"

"Well what are you waiting for put it on let me see it on you!" Tomoyo ushered.

"No Tomoyo, it looks more like something you'd wear." Sakura tried to be modest.

"Oh come on Sakura." She replied in a doubtful tone. "Just put it on real quick then we can put it back. I think someone might be looking for it."

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" Li called to them.

"Nothing!" The two girls turned back and smiled, then turned around just as quickly to resume trying to get the pin onto Sakura's shirt.

"There! See it looks _really_ good on you Sakura honestly!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Honestly? Wow, I think I'm starting to blush." The two of them started laughing.

"Geez, what are they laughing about?" Li grimaced to himself and looked away from the two of them.

The bells. From the clocktower. They began to ring like a grandfather clock, in that eerie tone. However to the group of teenagers hiding in the bushes, it was like a tone of relief rather than a scary one. Li stood up, his sword being loosely slung over his shoulders, and Kero reverted back into his plush toy form. It signaled that the stakeout was over for them, and they could go home since the strange feeling they sensed was so vague and nothing happened, they would return home and sleep for the next school day. Li walked over to wake Eli up but was interrupted by Tomoyo calling out her name.

"Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong? Snap out of it! Sakura!"

She was holding onto both of Sakura's shoulders and was shaking her. The arrows on her back were making a rustling noise of metal clinking since she was shaking her so hard she started shaking herself. She had her bow in her hand as well.

"Tomoyo, is everything alright?" Kero asked when he and Li quickly came over to the two of them, Eli never woken up.

"It's Sakura. I was talking to her and all of a sudden she just blanked out like this. She's not responding to me!"

"Hey, snap out of it!" Kero flew up as close to Sakura's face as he could get. His eyes traveled south of her face and he noticed a sudden gleam on her chest. "Wait, what's _that_ on her coat?" Li sat down behind Sakura, who was on her knees, and Tomoyo leaned her back so she was leaning against Li and he was holding her shoulders, so they could get a better view of what Kero spotted.

"The pin?" Kero nodded. "We found it just a few minutes ago. It's actually what we were talking about before her eyes just clouded up and she froze like this."

Kero narrowed his eyes and suddenly the gun that Sakura was holding onto in her hand began to glow.

"What? I don't remember her taking that out!" Tomoyo panicked as the glowing became brighter.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Kero began raising his voice. "TOMOYO! GET OUT OF THE WA-!

Before he could finish her warning Sakura jumped out of Li's hold and swung her arm across Tomoyo's chest. They couldn't see what exactly it was that Sakura was waving around but it certainly wasn't a gun or her staff, but luckily Tomoyo put her bow in between herself and the weapon Sakura just swung and she was able to block it, but Tomoyo couldn't react fast enough to completely block the force of the attack, and she stumbled backwards and hit her head on a nearby bikerack when she flew back.

"Tomoyo!" Li screamed, jumping onto his feet and took his sword out. He turned his head. "Kero!" He demanded an explanation.

Li, Kero, and Tomoyo watched Sakura standing straight up, looking at nothing in particular and if she was looking at something they couldn't tell because her eyes were still clouded up into one shade of color. They paid more attention to her hand because the gun, after glowing immensely, finally dimmed and it was stretched out into a line, which took Li a total of less than half a second to realize what was in her hand.

He clutched his sword tighter, and clenched his teeth, a little annoyed at the sword that appeared to be in Sakura's hand. It looked like a masterpiece, not that the one in his hand wasn't either, but he couldn't help but be angry. He didn't really like any other person to wield a sword but him, much less a girl, and much less _Sakura_. However, he was one of those guys that didn't really like to show people his distress, and he kept a calm face, except when he would yell.

"That pin on her chest! It's The Sword card!" Kero yelled.

"It's…the pin…?" Tomoyo barely whispered, but hissed at the pain in the back of her head from hitting the metal.

"I would never have expected the sword to take on such a fragile form such as a pin." Kero said to himself.

Li heard anyways. "You mean to tell me you knew it was The Sword this whole time?" He had to scream it because they were all far separated from each other in their attempt to give space around Sakura, in case she made any sudden movements.

"No I didn't even think there was a card around, which is what surprises me. Usually the sword is more aggressive and in the form of, well, a sword."

"You have any actually useful information right now?"

Holding back a comeback, Kero replied. "Well whoever bears The Sword in their hand, will have the power of the most skilled swordsman in the world, and not to mention this is a Clow Card which makes it about ten times more powerful."

Li groaned. "So you mean to tell me that Sakura can-"

"-potentially kick your ass, yes." Kero finished his sentence for him.

"Perfect." Li said sarcastically.

Sakura slowly turned her head and body around, completely facing Li. She put up her sword and pointed it at him, Li taking a defensive stance, getting ready to block her attacks. She swung her sword back and ran towards him at lightning speed. There was a numerous amount of clashes between the two metals as they continuously hit each other and fought with each other again and again and again. Surprisingly, Eriol was still asleep throughout the entire battle, if you could even call it a battle.

There was barely any difference between the two, they both had straight faces as they fought each other, barely making a grunt here and there. Neither showed any weakness or any sign of struggle, however it looked absolutely tiring. The only thing that bothered Li, even thought he wouldn't show it, was the fact he was fighting against a girl, against _Sakura_. He was actually annoyed that someone like her was actually able to fight so well that she was practically evenly matched with him, and maybe even more stronger given she was using a Clow Card's magic unknowingly.

They both paused after a giant attack against each other, Li was completely out of breath, breathing deeply in and out even though his face never showed it. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't even look like she took one step. It only frustrated him more, even if he knew it was The Sword taking control of her.

"Damnit, she's strong." Li cursed to himself. "Heh, she's actually giving me a run for my money. I haven't fought this hard in quite a while." He straightened himself out. "Well fine then."

The two of them resumed their swordfight, continuously clashing, but being so equal in power that they couldn't put a scratch on each other, just wear each other out. Originally, Li would have summoned the power of nature that he could control with his sword, but he had pride and he wanted to fight evenly one on one. However, Sakura had the stronger sword because it had magic straight from Clow Reed, and if he didn't have a rule against brutally defeating girls, let alone his own 'comrade', it pained himself to say it, and so he continued to hold back using his magic.

But Sakura ended up dealing a final blow which sent Li flying back, but he caught himself in the air and landed on his feet, sliding back to halt himself. They were back in their previous position, Li aggressively trying to catch his breath and Sakura just staring him down, glaring at him with those spaced out eyes. It surprised him, and maybe creeped him out a little bit that the cute and innocent face of she usually had could turn so serious and evil, and the way she was looking at him pissed him off a little too. _Maybe if she actually tried and became serious about everything, she'd actually be a formidable opponent._ But he mentally punched himself for even thinking something like that.

Tomoyo laughed to herself, still unable to move due to the pain in her head. "Well, there's your challenge Li." She commented off to the side.

There was a flash that caught everyone's attention, and then a rustling noise behind the bushes. Everyone turned their heads as Meiling Li emerged from the bushes, carrying a camera in her hands.

"Hey everyone!" She screamed to them with a huge grin on her face.

"Meiling! What are you doing here?" Li yelled at her, his sword still in a defensive stance.

"Getting a scoop sweetie! What else does it look like I'm doing?"

_Sweetie?_ Tomoyo thought in her head. _Are they dating? And who is she?_

"Get out of here now!" Li continued to scream at her. He saw that Sakura had turned her body completely around, and was now slowly walking towards Meiling, building up speed as she got closer. "Shit!" But before he realized Sakura was now about to attack Meiling, she had already been full out running towards her at a speed that Li was too late to catch up.

"Sakura Kinomoto, huh I never knew she was a swordsman-AHHH!" Meiling started to scream after making the comment, realizing that she was about to get sliced by her sword.

"Meiling watch out!" Li screamed.

BLOOD.

Blood dripped down onto the cement as Meiling fell back onto her butt, looking up at the darkhaired boy in front of her.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed.

Sakura quickly jumped and backflipped out of the way, landing gracefully onto her feet back in the center of Li and Eriol. Eriol had his fists up, and they were slightly cut from using his fists to deflect her attack against Meiling.

"T-Thanks…are you okay?" Meiling screamed to him.

Eriol looked down at her and smiled. "I don't know you but, you'd better hide somewhere."

"Hey don't act all cool you've been asleep the entire time, asshole." Li told him, putting his sword back up.

"Good morning to you too." Eriol commented back.

"Hey you two! Knock the sword out of her hand!" Kero yelled before the two of them went at her.

Eriol distracted her by pretending to punch and kick her and so she lifted her sword up to block but as soon as there was an opening Li jumped in on a surprise attack and used the back of his blade to knock her hand, causing her to let go and the sword fell flat onto the pavement, clattering as it touched it. Immediately, Sakura's eyes closed and she became limp like a rag doll as soon as she wasn't touching it anymore and she fell back, Li catching her passed out body.

"Now what Kero? Without Sakura we can't seal it." Eriol asked.

Kero reverted to his lion beast form, and he quickly spewed fire from his mouth and burned the sword. It looked charred and burnt, but when Kero motioned Eriol to pick it up, it felt brand new to him.

"I'm not getting possessed by it." Eriol commented.

"Those aren't ordinary flames that I used." Kero said, now back to his stuffed animal form. "They can only momentarily stun the card, but that's it. She'll need to wake up soon and seal it before it regenerates its strength." He said casually.

"And why didn't you do that in the first place?" Li and Eriol both yelled at the same time.

"Because I would have burned Sakura too!" Kero defended before they were both going to chew him out.

"Hey stay out of this Eriol weren't you asleep just now?" Li said.

"No, I was awake the whole time actually. You were all making so much noise. I just waited for the right moment to jump in and save the day." He smiled like a cheshire. It was sweet but devious at the same time.

"Well Mr. Knight in Shining Armor, why don't you go get Tomoyo." Li said, and Eriol surprisingly obliged and walked over to tend to their fallen comrade.

Meiling jumped out of hiding and ran over to Li, who still had Sakura sleeping with her head on his chest. She snapped about a million pictures of the two of them, then of Kero flying in the air, and then of Eriol helping Tomoyo and carrying her piggy back style. Then she ran over to Li and squinted her eyes.

"What's your relationship with this girl?" She interrogated him, talking about Sakura.

"Nothing, Meiling." Li assured her, trying to hint on that he was annoyed with her.

"So she's not trying to take you away from me?" Meiling continued to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Li sighed, he knew exactly that she was talking about their promise to marry each other and about her being in love with him, but he'd rather not go into that conversation.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Kero yelled and flew over to the two of them. "What is this girl doing here? Do none of you know the meaning of 'this is a secret?'"

"Shut up you stupid stuffed animal, you're the one flying around her." Li argued.

"_Who_ is she?" Kero asked again.

"I'm Meiling Li, and I'm his _fiancé_." She emphasized, pointing to Li.

"Fiancé?" Eriol and Tomoyo both questioned. "Do you go to Tomoeda High?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not yet, but starting tomorrow, I do." She smiled from ear to ear. "My parents let me come here to be closer to Li so we can spend time together before we get married!"

Eriol and Tomoyo saw that she was excited about their relationship but Li looked rather worn out, and not because he just fought. He clearly didn't feel the same way that this strange girl felt about him, but let her walk all over him, much to Eriol and Tomoyo's amusement that the both of them started cracking up and Li was quickly telling them to shut up.

"So what are we gonna do about her?" Kero asked boldly.

"What do you mean 'what you're gonna do about me?'" Meiling screamed. "Is this all a secret?" She screamed.

"M-Meiling, please be quieter." Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"Oh, so this _is_ a secret?" Meiling took a deep breath and calmed down, then put a sincere and trustworthy smile on her face. "Trust me, I'm _great_ at keeping secrets."

They all gave each other an unsure look, so she continued with her pleading. "Well, I don't know what it is you guys do, at night it looks like, but maybe if I tell you something you'll let me in."

"Like what?" Li asked. He quickly cleared his throat. "Assuming, that is, that we are doing something at night."

"I'm a journalist." She announced proudly, taking another snapshot with her camera.

Every single one of them sweatdropped. What did that have to do with anything? They didn't need to ask her, because she was going to continue anyways.

"I have the latest inside scoops on _everyone _and _everything_. And whatever it is you guys are doing, I bet you'd be dying to know what's going on around here. I don't know how but I know it'd help you in whatever _this is_." She waved her hand around. "Plus you all look miserable, you need a bit of Meiling Pep!"

"Woah woah woah, let me get this straight." Li said. "Meiling, you're willing to find out _anything_ we need to know?"

"I'm a _journalist_." She emphasized. "Meddling like that is what I do." She said proudly.

_Guess pride is a family trait…_Tomoyo thought to herself. Then she whispered to Eriol, still being carried by him on his back. "Hey, this might not be such a bad idea. We can't all be everywhere at once, and if anything strange happens she could let us know and then we could capture the card, if it is a card."

Eriol nodded his head and then told Kero and Li in private about their plan. "Plus, I think we accidentally let her in too deep to put her to sleep and tell her it was all just a dream." She added during their group conversation.

"Alright Meiling, you can be our information getter." Li announced to her, lacking good grammar.

"Really? Yay!" She hugged Kero, then hugged Eriol and Tomoyo, and finally hugged Li and Sakura, although she'd rather hug just Li but Sakura was in her way. "We get to spend more time together Li!" She said in a loving way.

"Great." He sighed, and everyone else laughed.

…

When they dropped her off home, Sakura woke up a few hours later. It was about one-thirty in the morning, and Kero was still wide awake; he was actually waiting for her to regain consciousness again. Because she had missed practically everything, after being possessed by The Sword and then collapsing, Kero had to tell her everything. Even though she was confused, the first thing he made her do was seal The Sword, which she didn't even remember fighting. Kero informed her about being taken over by the Clow Card, and actually kicking Li's ass during the fight, which Sakura found quite an accomplishment. He informed her about how it ended and Tomoyo's injury, which she asked if she was okay now and Kero replied that she was fine. He told her about Meiling and what they decided to do with her. The entire story kept her up for about another hour or two, and she even considered skipping school the next day and faking sick, and plus her body felt sore and worn out but she couldn't figure out why, even after Kero told her The Sword took over her body and used it to fight heavily against Li; but it was Meiling's first day and she wanted to be there for her.

**~DAY~**

"Morning Sakura!"

"Morning Chiharu!"

"Hey, we tried to call you last night and tell you about the movie, but you never answered your phone."

"Sorry about that, I lost my phone last night." Sakura lied. _I hate lying to her, but I can't exactly tell her 'I was too busy planning and fighting a magical card created by the greatest sorcerer Clow Reed who may or may not be evil.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. Did you find it at least?"

"Yeah, it turned out it was under my bed." Sakura laughed uneasily at the lie.

Rika entered the classroom and walked over. "Morning you guys!"

"Morning Rika!" Sakura and Chiharu said in unison.

"Did you guys hear, we're supposed to be getting a new student today." Rika said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that! I think she's supposed to be related to Li or was a family friend or something." Naoko appeared out of nowhere and entered the conversation.

"N-No kidding." Sakura said. She looked around and saw Eriol talking with Yamazaki and the rest of his athletic friends, and saw Tomoyo and the student council probably planning about the dance, but Li was nowhere to be found.

"Well, speak of the devil." Chiharu commented as Li opened the door and stumbled in, literally one second before the bell rang.

_Literally speak of the devil, I was just looking for him. With a pessimistic and evil attitude like his I'm surprised a pack of flames isn't following him around_, Sakura joked to herself. The bell rang and everyone struggled to get back into their seats.

Mr. Terada entered the classroom and cleared his throat before turning his back to everyone and writing a name on the board. When he was finished he turned back around and began to speak. "Class, today we have a new student today. Please welcome her into our classroom. You may come in now." He called her in.

A girl with black hair in pigtails practically skipped into the classroom, but somehow had herself composed as she walked in. She was pretty, that's for sure. Even though they were related, she didn't look a lot like Li, which surprised Sakura. _So this is her, she looks really nice! _She thought optimistically.

"Hi! I'm Meiling Li. And I'd like you to know that I plan on being your number one school journalist!"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry it's really crappy I did this in a hurry!**

**Your reviews are great and will really keep this story moving I hope next chapter is more satisfying for you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

|  
\/


End file.
